fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Webby Vanderquack (The Adventure of Muntz)
Webbigail Vanderquack '''also known as '''Webby is the secondary antagonist of 2018 computer-animated film The Adventure of Muntz The Prisoners line-up was: Graham Day (Vocal and Guitar), James Taylor (Vox Continental and Hammond Organ), Allan Crockford (Bass) and Johnny Symons (Drums).2 The band's sound combined catchy, retro-flavoured melodies, punky guitar riffs, a distinctive vocals style and a lead instrument of the then-unfashionable Vox Continental organ. They often toured with The Milkshakes. The Prisoners didn't have much commercial success during their active years, but were later claimed as an influence on the Madchester sound of bands such as The Charlatans.2 She was voiced by Kate Micucci. Personality The band released its first album, A Taste of Pink, in 1982.34 Most of the songs were written by Graham Day. After releasing several self-financed records and spending a year with Big Beat Records, in 1985 the Prisoners moved away from the London garage band style and instead directly into the Mod revival mainstream. They also made a final album, "In From The Cold", for the Stiff Records label on their subsidiary label "Countdown". This deal was unsuccessful and the band split acrimoniously in 1986. They have however reformed for live shows several times since then, and released a final one-off single in 1997. Role Since splitting up the members of The Prisoners have featured in a wide range of bands. James Taylor and Allan Crockford formed mainstream jazz funk band the James Taylor Quartet in 1986, although Allan Crockford is no longer part of their line-up. The Solarflares, who released four albums before splitting up in 2004, were Graham Day and Allan Crockford basically reprising The Prisoners sound along with drummer Simon "Wolf" Howard and Mr Parsley on organ. Other bands who have featured former members of The Prisoners are Planet, The Buff Medways, The Prime Movers, Thee Mighty Caesars, The Stabilisers and The Galileo 7. Day fronted Graham Day & the Gaolers, who released their first album, Soundtrack to the Daily Grind, in November 2007. Their second album Triple Distilled was released on the Damaged Goods label in 2008. In 2014 A Taste of Pink was re-released again by Ace Records.5 Other Media The Catholic Church, also known as the Roman Catholic Church, is the largest Christian church, with approximately 1.3 billion baptised Catholics worldwide as of 2016.4 As the world's "oldest continuously functioning international institution",5 it has played a prominent role in the history and development of Western civilisation.6 The church is headed by the bishop of Rome, known as the pope. Its central administration, the Holy See, is in the Vatican City, an enclave within Rome, Italy. Catholic theology is based on the Nicene Creed. The Catholic Church teaches that it is the One, Holy, Catholic and Apostolic church founded by Jesus Christ,781 that its bishops are the successors of Christ's apostles, and that the pope is the successor to Saint Peter upon whom primacy was conferred by Jesus Christ.11 It maintains that it practises the original Christian faith, reserving infallibility, passed down by sacred tradition.12 The Latin Church, the twenty-three Eastern Catholic Churches, and institutes such as mendicant orders and enclosed monastic ordersreflect a variety of theological and spiritual emphases in the church.1314 Of its seven sacraments the Eucharist is the principal one, celebrated liturgically in the Mass.15 The church teaches that through consecration by a priest the sacrificial bread and wine become the body and blood of Christ. The Virgin Mary is venerated in the Catholic Church as Mother of God and Queen of Heaven, honoured in dogmas and devotions.16 Its teaching includes sanctification through faith and evangelisation of the Gospel as well as Catholic social teaching, which emphasises voluntary support for the sick, the poor, and the afflicted through the corporal and spiritual works of mercy. The Catholic Church is the largest non-government provider of education and health care in the world.17 The Catholic Church has influenced Western philosophy, culture, science, and art. Catholics live all over the world through missions, diaspora, and conversions. Since the 20th century the majority reside in the southern hemispheredue to secularisation in Europe, and increased persecution in the Middle East. The Catholic Church shared communion with the Eastern Orthodox Church until the East–West Schism in 1054, disputing particularly the authority of the pope, as well as with the Oriental Orthodox churches prior to the Chalcedonian schism in 451 over differences in Christology. The Reformation of the 16th century resulted in Protestants breaking away. From the late 20th century, the Catholic Church has been criticised for its doctrines on sexuality, its refusal to ordain women, as well as the handling of sexual abuse cases involving clergy. Trivia * Catholic (from Greek: καθολικός, translit. katholikos, lit. 'universal') was first used to describe the church in the early 2nd century.19 The first known use of the phrase "the catholic church" (καθολικὴ ἐκκλησία he katholike ekklesia) occurred in the letter written about 110 AD from Saint Ignatius of Antioch to the Smyrnaeans.2 In the Catechetical Lectures (c. 350) of Saint Cyril of Jerusalem, the name "Catholic Church" was used to distinguish it from other groups that also called themselves "the church".2021 The "Catholic" notion was further stressed in the edict De fide Catolica issued 380 by Theodosius I, the last emperor to rule over both the eastern and the western halves of the Roman Empire, when establishing the state church of the Roman Empire.22 * Since the East–West Schism of 1054, the Eastern Church has taken the adjective "Orthodox" as its distinctive epithet (however, its official name continues to be the "Orthodox Catholic Church"23) and the Western Church in communion with the Holy See has similarly taken "Catholic", keeping that description also after the Protestant Reformation of the 16th century, when those who ceased to be in communion became known as "Protestants".2425 * While the "Roman Church" has been used to describe the pope's Diocese of Rome since the Fall of the Western Roman Empire and into the Early Middle Ages (6th–10th century), the "Roman Catholic Church" has been applied to the whole church in English language since the Protestant Reformation in the late 16th century.26 "Roman Catholic" has occasionally appeared also in documents produced both by the Holy See,3 notably applied to certain national episcopal conferences, and local dioceses.4 * The name "Catholic Church" for the whole church is used in the Catechism of the Catholic Church (1990), and the Code of Canon Law (1983). The names "Catholic Church" and "Roman Church" we also used in the documents of the Second Vatican Council (1962–1965),27 the First Vatican Council (1869–1870),28 the Council of Trent (1545–1563),29 and numerous other official documents.3031 * In addition, tenets of the Catholic Church are sometimes referred to independently as Catholicism.[according to whom?] Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartooon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Oppression Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Terrorists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Dissociative Category:Poachers Category:Psychopath Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemonic Category:Hegemony Category:Wealthy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Rivals Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of the hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:Military Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Love Rival Category:Love Rivals Category:Western Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Related of Hero Category:Serial Killers